Inolvidable
by weriita
Summary: Un amor desde niños que con el tiempo solamente se a fortalecido, un malentendido y unas fuerzas insoportables de verse hacen posible el reencuentro. SasuxSaku. One-shot.


Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Disfruten la historia.

**INOLVIDABLE**

Unos pequeños destellos de sol iluminaban mi vista, yo tan frágil ante el me tapaba la cara utilizando una de mis manos, la fatiga se había ido por un breve pero pasional instante, mi mente se encontraba totalmente despejada; como anhelaba ya ese estado… en donde no podría lograr distinguir con claridad, sus ojos, sus respiraciones, sus pensamientos.

Era la hora del receso en mi escuela, como no tenia hambre me iba a dirigir a la banca que siempre compartía con mis amigas. De repente Sasuke Uchiha se dejo ver entre los estudiantes, tan perfecto como siempre, se dirigía a paso agraciado en dirección mía.

Por un instante creí que iba a morir cuando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo el me volteo a ver, una sensación única y fuerte oprimió mi pecho cuando el se acercó a mi con la gracia que solo el poseía.

-_Sakura_… -susurro mi nombre mientras colocaba su mano en mi cintura.

Por un instante se me olvido como respirar y más cuando poso sus deliciosos labios sobre mis mejillas sonrosadas, y en un instante; tan rápido como empezó… acabo.

Me encontraba sola en el patio escolar con los ojos desmenusadamente abiertos. Si… reacción que solo podía tener con el, al pensar en el carente sentido de que estuviera parada, solo con la expectativa de que volviera a pasar, me sentí como una ilusa, el solamente me había saludado y yo automáticamente me había congelado.

Al meditar lo patética que de aseguro me veía en ese instante, me olvide de la banca a la que en un principio me dirigía para ir hacia el salón, en ese momento no me apetecía hablar con nadie ya que quería toda esa felicidad para mi sola.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando después de ese día el… el evitaba mi mirada, cada vez que me le acercaba se alejaba como si yo le quemara, esto me lastimo mas de una vez pero nunca perdía las esperanzas de volver a empezar una amistad con el, y quizá… algo mas.

No entendía por que se portaba así conmigo, es decir, nunca tuvimos una muy buena relación pero por lo menos no me ignoraba como ahora. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños debido a que nuestras madres eran grandes amigas, logrando así que nos viéramos relativamente seguido en esa época.

Al pasar los días rogaba a dios algún cambio en su forma de dirigirte hacia mi, por mas mínimo que fuera, pero al pasar los meses me di cuenta de lo ilusa que había sido al creer que por lo menos seriamos amigos.

Ya a pasado casi un año desde eso, y creía que nada me podía lastimar mas que tu indiferencia; a dos días de tu cumpleaños, decidida te compre un pastel de chocolate, ya sabia de ante mano que no te agradaban las cosas dulces; "tras haber pasado juntos toda la niñez era ilógico que no supiera cosas tan triviales como esa", pero aun así se me hacia un lindo detalle o tal vez era una simple escusa para verte.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya era tu cumpleaños, me dirigí a tu casa y espere atenta a que alguien abriera, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Sakura cariño, que gusto tenerte en casa- la madre de Sasuke me saludo con un afectuoso abrazo.

-Disculpe la intromisión, tal vez debí de avisar antes de venir- dije algo apenada.

-No te preocupes querida, pero tendrás que disculparme, ocupo hacer unas compras –seguía hablando mientras salía de la casa- siéntete como en tu casa Sakura, yo no tardo en volver-

Así se fue, dejándome en una soledad notable, me encamine hacia la sala dispuesta a esperar a que alguien diera señales de vida en la casa, pero al entrar me di cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba en el sofá viendo la tele.

Comencé a acercarme y note como se sorprendía por mi presencia… yo no pude decirte nada, tantas cosas que pensé hacer en ese momento y ahora mi cuerpo no respondía, lo único que atine a hacer fue estirarte las manos con el pastel entre estas.

-¿Por qué?- susurraste mientras lo tomabas para luego dejarlo aun lado.

Yo no entendía su pregunta, me había tomado por sorpresa.

-_"feliz cumpleaños"_- fue lo único que pude decir.

Y me sonreíste con una sonrisa de lado, me quede helada, extrañaba esa sonrisa.

-Pensé que no te agradaba –comenzó a decir- me di cuenta desde el día que me ignoraste después de saludarte-

-Como… como pudiste pensar eso, tú eres… -me quede callada, no podía decirle que era la persona que me gustaba y la más importante en mi vida- un gran amigo-

-¿Y si quiero ser mas que eso?- sin mas me tomaste el mentón y me diste un amoroso beso el cual yo correspondí con todas las fuerzas, recordando siempre que ese era el momento que mas anhelaba en mi vida.

Desde ahí soy una esclava del amor dispuesta a estar siempre a tu lado, sin importarme nada, nada más que el hombre que ahora tengo a mi lado…

**Fin…**

Muy pequeño el one-shot pero espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi.


End file.
